


A Study in Red

by CommanderBayban



Series: Autistic Sixth Doctor [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Creative Challenge, Autistic Doctor (Doctor Who), Friendship, Gen, Neurodivergent Doctor (Doctor Who), One Shot, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBayban/pseuds/CommanderBayban
Summary: The Doctor changes into a new coat to commemorate the Autism Acceptance Movement and informs Peri about why it's important.(Prompt 1—#redinstead)
Relationships: Peri Brown & Sixth Doctor
Series: Autistic Sixth Doctor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003323
Kudos: 2





	A Study in Red

Like a magician presenting himself before a crowd, the Doctor emerged from the TARDIS’ wardrobe with his arms outstretched and his face beaming with pride. He had stripped out of his usual rainbow-coloured coat in favour of one whose colour scheme was primarily red, save for the plum lapels and yellow trim. In addition, the teal polka-dotted necktie was switched with one of the forest-green variety, “Well? How do I look?”

“Like Christmas!” Peri responded with a faint chuckle as she leaned against the console, “Which is funny because we were just dying of heat exhaustion back on Sablon II. Anyway, you told me your new outfit was going to be _different_.”

The Doctor took a glance down at himself and scrunched his face in confusion, “It _is_ different! My other coat was much brighter than this one, therefore conveying a completely _different_ mood. Ergo, this shift will create a _different_ first impression in the eyes of those whom I happen to meet.”

Peri rolled her eyes, “Pardon me for thinking you’d finally dress normal for once...”

“Oh, Peri,” the Doctor sighed, dragging himself over to ‘his side’ of the console, “You didn’t read the documents from last night?”

She turned around to face him, “I _skimmed_ through them...It was about autistics or something, right?”

Through a facepalm, the Doctor shook his head, “Peri, you really must _read_ the files I send you.”

She pursed her lips in playful indignation, “Umm, you gave me a folder of five peer-reviewed papers and ten articles.”

“Actually, there were six papers. I sent another one about ten minutes later.”

Peri chose to ignore that comment, “Anyway, I read the one last week about the green cat that was prancing around in—”

“Yes, but these were much more important and pertinent to the task at hand, I—” He stopped himself mid-sentence upon realising that, perhaps, this was a fitting opportunity to inform her about his thoughts face-to-face instead of through pixels on a screen (and through someone else’s words!). He made his way over to her and together they leaned their backs against one side of the ivory hexagon. “The new coat symbolises my solidarity with the RedInstead movement, a campaign created to shine a light on the cruel and inequitable treatment of autistic people everywhere.”

“But what does that have to do with you?” She asked, looking up at him. By the sincere tone of her voice, he could tell her question was from a place of genuine intrigue instead of contempt.

“Really? Must I spell everything out for you?” He replied, making sure to smile to show that his comment wasn’t completely snarky.

Peri took a second to read between the lines, but as there was only one way his statement could be interpreted she blurted out, “Wait, you mean to tell me that _you’re_ autistic?”

“By your Terran standards, I am indeed. And I’m absolutely appalled by the deplorable way autistic people are treated on your planet!” He stepped away from the console and began to slowly pace the length of the room in front of his companion, his hands gesticulating with the beat of his words, “Neurotypicals trying every deleterious snake oil technique in the book with the intent of _curing_ us! As though because we talk or move a certain way, that makes us unfit for society? Because we're passionate and unconventional that makes us worthy of scorn and pity? We have the ability—we have the _right_ —to thrive like anyone else! If everyone did their due diligence to learn, to _listen_ , to _accept_ us...well! Imagine the possibilities…”

Peri’s face dropped as she watched her heel gently kick back and forth against the floor. A wave of regret passed over her; she wished she would’ve read through those files—at least one—to show that she _did_ care about the struggles of a group she did not belong to. “I...I didn’t know RedInstead meant so much to you, Doctor…”

Stopping in his tracks, he slid his hands into his pockets, “I’ve only become acquainted with it recently, myself,” His voice became soft and sorrowful, “You don’t know how terrible it feels to be bombarded with such vitriol for something you were simply born with. I... _we_ cannot change the essence of who we are. And trust me, I have tried…”

Peri remembered a statement he made on the day of his regeneration. Was that what he was referring to? Or were there numerous other times when he was forced to change for the 'benefit of man'? She wondered how people like him were treated on Gallifrey. If his childhood was anything similar to some of the children on Earth. “I know I’ve said some pretty bad things a long time ago...during our arguments...but I...I don’t ever want you to change, Doctor. I want you to be yourself, because I’ve come to love you just the way you are.”

The Doctor turned towards his companion who looked upon him with a small, timid smile. “I know,” he replied with a twinkle in his eye. They had long crossed the bridge leaving the town of Bicker-ville and their relationship was now in a mutually satisfactory place.

Peri stood erect and hit the palm of her hand with her fist, “You know what? I’ll start reading those papers you sent. And the next time we land, I’ll make sure to change into something red!”

“A-ha!” He booped the tip of her nose, gave a quick thank you, and dashed over to the controls where he began furiously pressing buttons and pulling levers, “And do ensure that you wear comfortable shoes this time.”

With a furrowed brow, Peri stopped herself in the doorway and spun around, “Why?”

“Because,” The Doctor lifted his gaze from the instrument panel, revealing a wide, knowing grin, “We’ve got a march to attend where _yours truly_ is to be a keynote speaker!”


End file.
